Amour partagé ?
by xLili
Summary: UA. Riddle est inexistant, les Dursley aussi. James et Lily, les parents de Harry, sont morts dans un accident de voiture quand il avait 3 ans. Depuis, Harry vit toute l'année à Hogwarts, école réputée pour sa grande élite de biologistes et scientifiques


- Harry !  
- Hummpf.  
- Dépêche, lève-toi.  
- Encore deux minutes Ron.  
- Non, on a cours avec Snape dans quinze minutes.  
- QUOI ?

Le dit Harry se lève et se précipite dans la salle de bains afin d'essayer des dompter ses cheveux ainsi que d'effectuer une toilette express, la douche attendra le soir. Il attrape son uniforme au passage et l'enfile en marchant, ou plutôt en courant.  
Pour rien au monde il ne voulait subire les foudres de son professeur de Chimie, le Professeur Snape. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il allait sûrement les subirent car en quinze minutes, c'était tout bonnement impossible d'y arriver. A moins d'emprunter des raccourcis encore et encore. En moins de temps qu'il faut dire ''Football'', Harry était habillé et posa son regard noir de colère sur son meilleur ami !

- Ron, tu aurais pu me réveiller plus tôt !  
- Je me suis levé même pas cinq minutes avant toi. Tu es plutôt dur à faire émerger du sommeil.  
- Et moi qui croyais que c'était parce qu'on m'aimait qu'on m'appelait dans mon rêve.

Et pour cause, Harry commencé à sombrer dans les plus beaux rêves de sa vie. Celui-ci le mettait en scène dans une position plus qu'embarrassante avec son professeur de Chimie : le Professeur Snape.  
Tout en y repensant, Harry n'avait pas vu le premier raccourci les menant au Premier étage. Ce fut Ronald Weasley, de son vrai prénom, qui attrapa le brun aux yeux émeraudes par le bras pour l'entraîner dans le passage secret. Arrivés dans le Hall, ils tournèrent à droite puis dévalèrent les volée de marches quatre à quatre menant aux cachots, lieu de prédilection de ce professeur tyrannique.

- Harry, il nous reste deux minutes pour être dans le rang.

Ces mots ont provoqué un électrochoc chez le brun car celui-ci ce met à courir plus vite. C'est finalement avant que le Chimiste ne ferme sa porte qu'ils arrivèrent devant la salle.

- Et bien ! Messieurs Weasley et Potter. Vous êtes en retard.  
- Désolés Monsieur.  
- Dépêchez-vous de vous asseoir et sortez vos travaux sur les ions et les solutions aqueuses.

En ouvrant son sac, Harry s'aperçut que son devoir était resté sur la table de la Salle Commune.

- Et bien Monsieur Potter, où est votre travail ?  
- Je l'ai oublié dans mon dortoir.  
- Cela vous vaudra une retenue ce soir.  
- Je ne peux pas ce soir Monsieur.  
- Vous protestez ? Ce sera une semaine.

Harry baissa la tête. Il savait que se battre avec Snape n'arrangera rien du tout. Depuis deux mois, la coupe inter maisons de basket avait commencé. Harry et son équipe menaient largement les autres équipes d'une quarantaine points.

- Sortez votre cours et recopiez ce qu'il est inscrit au tableau.

Les paroles n'étaient qu'un chuchotement mais cela aspirait au calme et révélait la froideur du Professeur. Le Gryffondor plongea son regard sur sa feuille de cours et pris en notes tout le cours.

/ Ellipse de la journée /

Harry finit d'avaler son dîner puis se dirige vers les cachots. Ses soirs de la semaine seront consacrés à être avec Snape. Cela ne déplaisait pas au jeune Gryffondor mais malgré tout ça, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer seul dans le bureau de son tourmenteur.

Le brun aux yeux émeraudes toqua à la porte du bureau Snapien (1) et un ''Entrez'' glacial lui parvint

- Monsieur Potter, asseyez-vous.  
- Bien Professeur.  
- Vous devez résoudre ceci.

Snape tendit un sujet à Harry.

_/ Petit cours de chimie :___

_Le chlorure de fer II réagit avec : la soude (NaOH) -- Précipité vert ; le nitrate d'argent (AgNO3) -- Précipité blanc__  
__Le chlorure de fer III réagit avec : la soude -- Précipité rouille : le nitrate d'argent -- Précipité blanc__  
__Le sulfate de zinc réagit avec : le chlorure de baryum (BaCl) -- Précipité blanc ; la soude -- Précipité blanc__  
__Le sulfate de cuivre réagit avec : le chlorure de baryum -- Précipité blanc ; la soude -- Précipité bleu __  
__L'ion sulfate (SO4²ˉ) réagit avec l'ion baryum -- Précipité blanc__  
__L'ion Fer II réagit avec la soude -- Précipité vert /___

_Le 28 Août 2008, une femme est retrouvée morte au bord d'un bois. Visiblement, elle porte des traces de coups. Sur le sol, aucune trace de sang. L'inspecteur Ionons pense qu'elle a été tuée à proximité puis amenée jusqu'au bord du bois.__  
__La police mène l'enquête pour retrouver l'assassin.__  
__L'autopsie de la victime a révélé des traces de produits chimiques dans ses bronches, ce qui laisse à penser qu'elle a été noyée dans une cuve de produits chimiques.__  
__Pour l'instant, la police a arrêté cinq suspects sans alibi. Ils travaillent tous les cinq dans le même entrepôt de produits chimiques :___

_Mr Gentil, responsable de la cuve de sulfate de fer II : Fe²+ ; SO4²ˉ__  
__Mr Sylvain, responsable de la cuve de chlorure de fer II : Fe2+ ; 2Clˉ__  
__Mr Fonei, responsable de la cuve de chlorure de fer III : Fe³ + ; 3Clˉ__  
__Mme Dixy, responsable de la cuve de sulfate de zinc : Zn²+ ; SO4²ˉ__  
__Mr Prida, responsable de la cuve de sulfate de cuivre : Cu²+ ; SO4²ˉ___

_La police a appris que chacun des responsables est le seul à posséder la clef de la cuve qu'il a en charge. L'un des cinq est l'assassin.___

_Après une analyse en laboratoire d'un échantillon du liquide retrouvé dans les bronches de la victime, on vous donne ce compte-rendu :___

_''La solution inconnue réagit avec le nitrate d'argent pour donner un précipité blanc. Avec le chlorure de baryum, il ne se forme pas de précipité et la solution réagit avec la soude pour donner un précipité vert.''___

_Qui est le coupable ?_

En voyant le sujet, le visage de Harry se dépose au fur et à mesure de la lecture. 'Si seulement Hermione était là. J'aurais mieux fait de l'écouter au lieu de penser aux stupides blagues destinées aux Serpentards' se dit Harry.

La Chimie n'était pas sa matière préférée. Et pour cause : depuis qu'il été entré à Poudlard, grâce à une bourse, le Professeur Snape l'avait pris en grippe. D'après ce qu'avait compris le Gryffondor, son père, James Potter, et son professeur avaient eu un différent une dizaine d'années auparavant, qui se répercute aujourd'hui sur le jeune Potter.  
Après plus d'une heure, le professeur Snape relève son nez des copies qu'il était en train de corriger et s'adresse à Harry.

- Alors Monsieur Potter ?

- Faîtes voir votre raisonnement.

Harry tendit sa feuille vierge à son professeur, qui haussa un sourcil par dessus le papier.

- Que n'avez-vous pas compris ?  
- Tout.  
- Vous arrive-t-il d'écouter en cours ?

- Veuillez répondre.  
- Non.  
- Avez-vous vos tableaux sur vous ?  
- Non Monsieur

Grommelant dans sa barbe, je précise inexistante, Severus se rendit à son bureau et en sortit plusieurs tableaux des réactions des composés ioniques (2) dans différentes solutions aqueuses (3).

- Avez-vous compris le système de ce genre de tableau ?  
- Oui.  
- Vous voyez que le chlorure de fer réagit avec la _soude_ et le précipité est vert. Dans l'énoncé on vous dit que la solution inconnue à une réaction avec le _nitrate d'argent_ et dont le précipité est de couleur blanche. Donc ce ne peut pas être le sulfate de cuivre car ce composé ne réagit pas avec le nitrate d'argent. Il nous reste donc le chlorure de fer II et III. A la deuxième affirmation, on vous explique que la solution n'a aucune réaction avec le _chlorure de baryum_. Dans ce cas, les composés sulfate de cuivre et sulfate de zinc peuvent être éliminés. Le composé sulfate de fer II peut être aussi éliminé car c'est l'ion sulfate qui réagit avec le _chlorure de baryum_. On nous énonce également que la solution réagit avec la _soude_ pour avoir un précipité vert. Or, d'après vos tableaux, le chlorure de fer III a une réaction de couleur rouille. Il nous reste donc le chlorure de fer II. Le coupable est donc Monsieur Sylvain. Avez-vous compris maintenant ?  
- Oui. Merci Monsieur.

Un sourire s'étend sur les lèvres du Gryffondor. Pour une fois que son professeur laissait sa rancoeur de côté pour l'aider dans ses exercices de Chimie.

- Monsieur Potter, je vous revois demain en cours. Ainsi que tous les autres soirs de la semaine.  
- Oui Monsieur.  
- Si je vous dis ceci, c'est pour que vous puissiez passer vos examens de fin d'année sans aucun retard.

Harry resta sans voix. Son professeur lui proposait son aide ? Harry ne pus empêcher des pensées pas très catholiques lui venir à l'esprit. Il lécha ses lèvres, ne voyant pas la réaction de Severus Snape. Deux yeux noirs qui se chargent de désir, un sexe qui commence à se tenir droit comme un ''I''. N'en pouvant plus, le professeur de Chimie prit son jeune élève par le bras et le tira à lui. Celui-ci se retrouva collé au bassin de l'ex-Serpentard. Cette proximité n'était pas pour déplaire le Gryffondor.  
Le jeune brun approcha ses lèvres du professeur, qui combla le dernier espace les séparant. Deux lèvres se posèrent sur leurs homologues. Une langue vint titiller une paire de lèvres qui s'ouvrirent pour l'accueillir. Un ballet endiablé commença alors.  
Cherchant plus de contact, deux corps se rapprochèrent pour se frotter lascivement l'un contre l'autre. Doucement d'abord puis de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à la jouissance des deux partenaires d'un soir.

Deux paires de lèvres qui se détachent, deux fronts qui se posent l'un sur l'autre. Deux respirations saccadées. Un simple chuchotement pour ne pas briser ce moment magique.

- Vous feriez mieux de retourner à votre dortoir Harry.

Harry passe ses doigts sur ses lèvres, en espérant y sentir encore et encore la douceur des lèvres de Severus Snape. Ils savaient tous deux que le lendemain risquait de devenir long, très long.  
Finalement, il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait, un baiser avec Severus Snape. Harry savait que ce manège allait recommencer le lendemain ainsi que tous les autres jours de la semaine. Même s'il espérait plus, le jeune Gryffondor ne savait pas s'il allait l'obtenir.

Harry quitta le bureau de son professeur avec des étoiles plein les yeux. En arrivant dans son dortoir, le Gryffondor se dépêcha de se déshabiller et de se glisser dans ses draps, nu.

(1) : Mot inventé par moi. J'suis pas sure qu'il existe dans le dico'.  
(2) : Association de plusieurs ions.  
(3) : C'est le solvant. Un peu comme l'eau sur le sel : le sel se dissout dans l'eau.


End file.
